


Happily Ever After

by HannahPelham



Series: agápi - Louisa and Spiros [1]
Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: So the ending of series 3 of the Durrells was unacceptable and this is my attempt at fixing it.





	Happily Ever After

Louisa lay on the sofa, sobbing. It has pretty much been her default position since Spiros’ wife had returned from the mainland. She could hardly bear to move, think, or breathe. She’d finally allowed herself to fall in love again, and before she could do anything, it was ripped away from her. Spiros had said he loved her, in a roundabout Spiros kind of way. She’d all but admitted that she loved him. She’d almost kissed him, too. 

 

The near-kiss at the Circus and the near-kiss at the Durrell home were all she could think about. 

 

They occupied her every waking thought. 

 

Larry would occasionally hold her, bring her food and drink. Margo would try and talk to her, Gerry would even bring in animals, but nothing could move Louisa from her grief. It was grief. It felt like a second wave of the grief she’d felt for her first husband, but almost worse because she’d still see Spiros and dream about what they could have been. She didn’t know how many days she’d been lying there. Occasionally she would have a bath and change her clothes, but time had become irrelevant. Her world suddenly seemed irrelevant if she didn’t share it with Spiros. She knew Florence had been in once, if only to bring some food for the children and to sort out Louisa’s hair. It had been that evening that everything had happened. 

 

First, Spiros had turned up. Out of the blue. Louisa had heard him talking to Larry outside, and had burst out sobbing again at the sound of his voice. They’d heard her from the terrace. Spiros had made his way inside, and he sat there with her for a while. He rocked her in his arms, not saying a word. He stroked her hair, calming her down and stemming her sobbing. She tried to ask a question, but Spiros knew what to answer. 

 

“I’m divorcing her. Shared custody of the children. I love you, Louisa. She could tell that. She could tell that my heart wasn’t with her anymore. She told me to leave her for you. She didn’t want to suffer through that, and I...well, when Florence told me you’d hardly moved for days I had to make sure you were okay” He rambled. 

 

Louisa stared at him with love-filled eyes, unable to comprehend that he was willing to divorce his wife and see his children less for her. He kissed her forehead lovingly and they sat there, happy in each other’s company until they were disturbed by the Durrell children. When Louisa and Spiros heard Larry shout from upstairs, they knew they’d done the right thing. 

 

“SPIROS! I DO HOPE YOU’RE RAVISHING MY MOTHER IN THERE!”

 

\---------------------

 

Louisa woke in her bed for the first time in days. 

 

And, for the first time in years, she was not alone. She rolled over and found herself half-leaning on, half-laying on Spiros. Louisa realised she’d never seen him without a shirt on before, and found herself ogling her….well, was he her boyfriend? Her partner? Her lover? She’d have to ask him. It took her a few moments of staring at his tanned chest to realise, why was Spiros in her bed? What had they done in her loved-up, hyper emotional state the night before? She sat up quickly, trying to process everything. She heard Spiros laugh quietly next to her. 

 

“Don’t worry, we didn’t” He said quietly, immediately putting her at ease. She relaxed and laid back down. 

 

“Are you sure? Why are you in my bed then, Spiros? Not that I don’t like you being here, of course” She rambled, resting her head on his shoulder. Spiros smiled and combed his fingers through her hair. He’d never seen here with her hair down before. He hadn’t realised that it reached halfway down her back when it wasn’t pinned up in that very refined, english style that hadn’t been left in England. He thought it was rather fetching, but at the same time it didn’t feel like his Mrs Durrell. They lay there quietly, though Spiros could almost hear Louisa thinking. 

 

“What is it, darling?” He whispered. As soon as it left his mouth, Louisa blushed. He’d never called her darling before. 

 

“I...I don’t know. You know me, when do I ever know anything? It’s just...well...no, I don’t know” Louisa rambled, running her fingers through his hair slowly. 

 

“Louisa, I love you. You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

 

“No, of course not, I love you Spiros! I...When your wife came back, well, I was devastated.” Louisa replied quickly. She missed Spiros’ smile when she said that she loved him. 

 

“Mrs Petrides told me you didn’t move off the sofa” He replied, laughing. 

 

“No, I didn’t. I...well, are you sure you want to divorce your wife and see less of your children, for me?”

 

“Yes. I would not be laying here with you now if I didn’t” He reassured her, kissing her for the first time. Kissing Louisa was just as Spiros had imagined. Gentle, sweet, and utterly enthralling. Kissing Spiros was just as Louisa had imagined it. His strong arms wrapped around her neck and his fingers threading through her hair. Neither of them ever wanted to stop. They assumed they would have to eventually, but they didn’t want to think about that. They only stopped when they heard the children arguing downstairs. The children, who had probably witnessed everything the night before. Louisa and Spiros got up and dressed. Louisa hadn’t realised that Spiros had arrived with a suitcase, before they made their way downstairs. Louisa took her traditional place at the head of the table, with Spiros by her side. Before anyone said anything, 3 children came running through the door and jumped on Spiros. Louisa immediately realised these were his children. He introduced them to the Durrell children, and then to Louisa. Both Spiros and Louisa blushed when the children asked if Louisa was going to be their new mother. They all sat around together eating breakfast, finally a happy family. 


End file.
